youmeetinatavernfandomcom-20200214-history
You Meet In a Tavern Wiki
Welcome to the You Meet In a Tavern Wiki The official Wiki of the 5th Edition Actual-Play podcast, You Meet In A Tavern Follow the Quest! You Meet In A Tavern is a Dungeons and Dragons Actual-Play podcast hosted by Dungeon Master Joe, featuring the epic adventures of Tug, Derf, and Karl. You Meet In A Tavern is found on most all podcast apps including: iTunes // Stitcher // Soundcloud As well as: Twitter // Facebook // Instagram Also don't forget to check out our patreon where you can unlock the sounds of the show, get mentioned on the show, and even have a upcoming NPC named after you. We hope you are enjoying the show just as much as we are, and if you havent done so yet please drop a review on iTunes and Stitcher. Thanks Everyone! Episode Recap Bringing you up to date quick recaps of all our episodes! Jump in at any time, but beware of spoilers by skipping ahead! 'Episode 01: Festival Time!' We meet our heroes in the small town of Woodhaven - a place they've known their whole lives. Tug Mugbar (halfling monk) is getting off work at The Leaky Toad and sits down to join his friends Derf Turftoe (half-elf druid) and Karl Withacay (human paladin) for a few pints of Sweaty Toad Ale before heading off to the annual Harvest Festival. Karl's younger sister, Jill - dressed in an old robe and wizards hat - innocently darts among patrons at the bar. She is small but adventurous, and looks up to her brother and his friends. When they head out, Derf spots an animal dealer and uses what gold he has to purchase a scrappy old rat. Jill beats her older brother, Karl, in a dart-throwing game, eventually claiming a mysterious brown case that holds an empty piece of parchment as her prize. The gang explores more of the Harvest Festival and eventually settle down for the night. Early the next morning, our trio wakes to find Jill missing, the empty parchment now full with ink in the form of a map of the surrounding area - only one thing is off: a piece of the map has been ripped away from the area known as The Misty Wood. After a few more beers, the gang heads off into the forest to search for Jill. 'Episode 02: The Game's Afoot!' The trio spend hours in the forest searching for Jill. The forest seems to be bigger than they had ever known it was as children. Eventually they come to a clearing to find Jill's small wizard hat. In this clearing, they are attacked by three giant spiders. Derf entangles one. Tug punches all three to death. Karl is stuck in a spider web basically the entire time. They search the nearby area and stumble through the brush upon a gigantic temple. Inside they meet Tess, a female wizard from a place called The Arcane Tower. She says she was sent here to study the magic of the temple with her partner, Felix, who went on ahead without her. The map was hers, but she misplaced it. They search the temple, finding a large circular room with a domed ceiling. Along the dome are faded paintings and 6 statues of priests with their arms outstretched, one hand closed and one hand open. The 7th is crumbled on the floor beneath the cracked and open ceiling of the dome. In this room they find Jill's wooden sword, and hear a faint scream accompanied by a purple flash of light. They sprint after the scream, finding themselves in a gigantic chamber with an alter in the center of the marble floor. Jill is suspended in mid air, a streak of light extending down from her body to a cloaked figure they learn is Felix. Felix laughs as the floor around the raised alter begins to crumble away, and Jill's limp body falls into the abyss. Karl screams as they charge to attack, but Felix shoots a bolt of energy that encompasses them and send them flying backwards against the wall. They fall unconscious for a moment and see several shadowed figures approach them before waking up. Felix animates a statue to fend them off, and after a quick battle with Tess by their side, a green fog covers the chamber and a quick flash of grey flesh springs up from the abyss. Felix is gone. They hear screams. The gang rushes out of the temple to see that Woodhaven and all they've known has been completely demolished. Tess quickly opens a portal and they escape to The Arcane Tower. 'Episode 03: Through The Portal' The boys explore The Arcane Tower - led on a tour by a short, old elf named Flynn. He shows them the living quarters, Lobby, Cafeteria, Hall of Knowledge, The Fishery (Artificer's Guild), and Observatory before letting them go around on their own. Their first stop is The Fishery, where they meet a bulky Orc Artificer named Nero. He tells them this is a place where they can buy magical items and also turn any mundane object they may have into a magical one - for a price. As an example, Nero takes Derf's rat and puts it through a machine he calls "The Synthesizer". It produces a rat-shaped ear wrap that allows Derf to telepathically communicate with his rat within 50 feet, and command it to do an action (if he rolls high enough). The rat introduces himself as Eugene. Eventually Tess finds them again and leads them to the Archmage's Quarters to talk to the man in charge. He is a middle-aged elf with a stark white beard that trails down to the floor in braids. He tells them that the area around Woodhaven was once known, hundreds of years ago, as The Eternal Flats. A chasm opened in the world that released a great evil known as The Dread King. It roamed the land, leaving nothing but death and decay in its wake. Many tried to stop it, but none succeeded until a group named The Seven Priests of Pelor used their powers to vanquish the beast and seal the chasm from which it came. Above the seal, they erected a great temple that was eventually lost to the changing and shifting of the lands. Not much else is know about the priests or the magic within the temple, so he sent Tess and Felix to investigate. It seems that Felix has found a way to summon The Dread King, and they must find some way to stop him. He has no more information to offer them, but has sent several wizards down to the temple to try and retrieve any intel that they can. The boys, weary from this emotional rollercoaster, head to their new quarters and rest for the night, leveling up and receiving some magical items to start their journey. 'Episode 04: Hammersreach - Part One' Karl has a dream in the night. He sees a cloaked figure with a long staff. Atop the staff is a glass orb, swirling with green and purple energy. The figure raises its head and reveals Jill with eyes full of green fog. The scene zooms forward and through the fog he makes out people that he knew from Woodhaven, crawling over each other, trying to escape. This vision fades and he then sees a short, bald dwarf in priest robes, standing in a great industrial city. The vision fades again and he sees a large dwarven stone head atop an entrance to a mine. The sound of a growing rumble of stone shakes him awake. Upon waking, his hand is searing with pain and he sees a thin black line has been burned into the center of his palm. Tug and Derf wake and find similar markings. They decide to tell the Archmage about the dream. The Archmage tells them that he recognizes the city from the dream as a place called Hammersreach. He instructs them to go there to find out all they can about this dwarven priest. They hop in a portal and find themselves in Hammersreach, looking much more dirty and decrepit than Karl remembers from his dream. They seek out the nearest tavern called The Whet Stone Inn and meet a dwarf named Barty Halfsquat who tells them all about how Hammersreach used to be a great industrial city thanks to the loads of precious gems that were harvested from nearby Blackrock Mine. He tells them that strange things started happening in the mine. People started to go mad, and when the daughter of the Lord of Hammersreach got caught up in one of the miner's fits of rage, he ordered an immediate shutdown and closed the mine in an avalanche of impenetrable stone from The Veg Mountains. They leave the bar to seek out the mine's entrance but are stopped by a small gnome tinkerer named Hamlet and his robotic owl, Jeeves. He tells them that he overheard their conversation and knows a way to get into the mine, but he will need some Galaxium ore to build a drill strong enough - the only problem is that Galaxium can only be found in the highest peaks of The Veg. The four of them get some cold weather gear and start up the mountain. Eventually they come to a cave guarded by a large frost giant. Derf talks Eugene into distracting the giant while they sneak past, but as the giant runs to chase Eugene, they see that he is chained to the mountain. They approach the giant and find that he is a kind-hearted soul named Walter, captured and put here by a band of kobolds to guard the entrance. Walter lets them pass for his freedom and they fight their way through the cave, fighting several kobolds and their orcish leader, Zerg, before finding the Galaxium Ore that they seek. 'Episode 05: Hammersreach - Part Two' Fresh from their fight with Zerg, the group heads out of the cave after searching for phat loot. They emerge to find a tremendous snow storm has started. Having nowhere else to go, they decide to brave the storm to head back to town. After hours of wading through thick snow, they find themselves back in front of the cave, being followed by a floating lantern. They investigate and are attacked by a wraith Hamlet refers to as "The Summit Spectre". Walter comes out of nowhere to save them just as they are on the brink of disaster, and they retreat back into the cave. Upon closer inspection, they find a secret tunnel that takes them to a point much further down the mountain where the storm has stopped. They head back into town to get to work on building the drill that will get them into Blackrock Mine. Barty Halfsquat knocks on the door to Hamlet's house and tells them to look out for his brother, Marty, if they really are going into the mine. He was a miner and a drunk, and was stuck down there when the mine was closed. Barty wants to give Marty a proper burial. The boys agree to keep an eye open, and head to Blackrock Mine with Hamlet and his drilling machine. The drill cuts through the mine's entrance with ease, and they say goodbye to Hamlet as they head into the mine. Derf nearly plummets to his death after the track his mine cart is on ends in an abrupt drop into blackness, but is saved by good rolls and Eugene's help. Our episode ends when our three heroes are attacked by mechanical pickaxe monsters and emerge victorious. 'Episode 06: Hammersreach - Part Three' The guys head further into the mine, climbing a steep staircase that leads them into a room full of old, moldy rations for the old miners. As they explore a nearby indentation in the wall, the floor beneath them opens up. Before they fall, they catch a glimpse of a deranged looking dwarf with drooped skin staring back at them. They fall down a metal chute and land on a conveyor belt heading straight for a series of metal rock-grinders. Derf turns into a spider and catches Tug and Karl in a web, keeping them from moving forward. He manages to climb out of the conveyor belt and stop the grinders by overloading the machine. They proceed further and find themselves in a room full of broken metal parts, guarded by a huge mechanical scorpion. Derf pads its stinger with his webbing while Tug and Karl take turns smashing it into oblivion. Karl removes its stinger as a souvenir and potential item for Nero to convert into something useful. They leave the scorpion room, heading further into the mine, eventually coming to a large chamber once again full of machine parts. In the center of this room is the same manic dwarven figure they saw before. They attempt to engage in conversation with the creature who reveals himself to be Marty Halfsquat. He is a crazed, paranoid hoarder of metal parts who is clutching a round golden gear firmly in his hands. As Karl sees the gear, his hand burns with pain. When they mention the gear to Marty, he goes into a panic, backing up into a pile of metal parts that rises and swirls around him, filling the room with metal that clamps around his arms and legs. When the tornado of parts subsides, they are standing face to face with a 30 foot mechanical golem that doesn't look happy. 'Episode 07: Hammersreach - Part Four' The chamber comes to life as a fire erupts in a large furnace in the back of the room. Conveyor belts churn, carrying large iron vats of metal ore in and out of the furnace. The boys show off their sweet moves to defeat the mechanical golem. Derf distracts it by turning into a giant badger. Tug not-so-gracefully climbs up vat of molten ore to drop on the golem's body. Karl quickly thinks to freeze the ore with Chillrend, his new blue sword. In the end, the mechanical golem is defeated, releasing an unconscious Marty and the mysterious golden gear at their feet. Tug grabs it quickly as it seems to have a life of his own - and the world goes black. He sees a vision of the same dwarven priest from Karl's dream, now leading a band of miners through Blackrock Mine. The dwarf sits at the top of a great cavern, looking down upon hundreds of other dwarves mining for precious ore and gems - working like dogs. The dwarves are bringing some of the most valuable items to his outpost. The vision fades and he grows older, his outpost now bursting with gems and minerals he refuses to give up. Eventually the weight of it all causes the outpost to break away from its supports, and he goes tumbling down into the abyss with it. The vision fades once more and we see him back in his priest robes as he says: "Heaven spare my final breath. You find no riches after death. I do not fear that lonesome fall. For when I rise, I head the call." Tug jerks back into consciousness and communicates what he saw with Derf and Karl. Karl's hand sears with pain once more as the gear glows, and he notices an arrow head has been burned into his hand where the black line was, pointing upwards. They grab Marty and head back to Hammersreach. Tug kicks the door into The Whet Stone Inn and Barty is beaming with joy that his brother has been found. They celebrate their victory for the rest of the night and portal back to the Arcane Tower the next morning. They seek out the Archmage, telling him everything that has happened and show him the golden gear. The Archmage tells them all that he and Tess have learned since they've been away. He tells them more about the Seven Priests of Pelor - they were once men and women of sin that were offered a new life in exchange for repentance. They were given extraordinary powers to use for good, harnessed in an object relevant to their past lives. The items were called "totems". They used these totems to vanquish The Dread King. The Archmage has learned that the totem they have in their possession is called the "Gear of Glorn". Glorn was a dwarf and was the first of the seven priests. It is a mystery as to why the totem possessed Marty although it has no effect on Tug, Derf, and Karl. Now that The Dread King has risen once again, it is up to our three heroes to find the remaining totems. Tess has been doing research with a text she recovered from the temple, and has intel on another Priest of Pelor named Sabatha. Her tomb is located in a desert wasteland know as The Red Sands. She suggests that they seek out an amulet that once belonged to her. The Archmage agrees and forges a ring for Karl that allows him to keep the gear safely in a Pool of Remembrance in the Archmage's quarters. Our heroes leave the Archmage and shop around in the Arcane Tower, visiting Nero and The Brewery before preparing for their next adventure. 'Episode 7.5: RR&R - Rest, Relaxation & Roleplay' We learn a little bit about our characters in this episode while they wait for dust storms in The Red Sands to pass. Derf plays chess with a little girl named Alexa and tells her all about growing up on the outskirts of Woodhaven with his mother, and the divide in wealth among the residents in Woodhaven that lead him to a life of stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. Tug helps the bartender at The Brewery close up, telling him of his life growing up in a bar. He learned his fighting style from a seemingly old, frail man who turned out to have extensive knowledge in the way of the drunken master after a run-in with some roudy patrons. He became almost like a father figure to Tug and taught him all he knew. Karl has a personal moment with Tess outside of The Arcane Tower and tells her all about his father who was once a great Paladin. Karl found his sword and shield at a young age and began playing with them behind closed doors. His father caught him and taught him the way of the sword. The episode ends with an epilogue: A figure moves through the broken town of Woodhaven, eventually coming to a stop at a destroyed Leaky Toad Tavern. As it crosses to the bar, a hand reaches up from the tar and fog-covered ground, grasping the figure by the cloak. In the dark, it smiles. 'Episode 08: The Red Sands - Part One' Tess opens a portal that transports them to the middle of The Red Sands. Karl notices a wooden statue far off into the distance and Derf immediately transforms into a camel to lead them to it. The statue is of a beautiful woman with the symbol of Pelor at her belt and holds a wicker basket with a riddle engraved on the front. Derf uses his quick wit to solve the riddle, and the three are forced to remove all their weapons and place them in the basket before proceeding. Tug awkwardly kneads his hands in the basket because he carries no weapons. The statue lowers and they find themselves in a beautiful chamber with a bountiful feast set before them. In this chamber they see three skeletons sitting at the table, and two fresher dead bodies on the floor. The bodies are child-like and nearly identical, with smooth, white horns curving around their skulls. Across the table is an empty sarcophagus with the lid open, a golden statue of Sabatha above, holding valuable gems in her folded hands. Tug tries to grab a skeleton femur to dislodge the gems without setting off any traps. As he does, the dead bodies in the room come to life. A quick fight ensues, and the room grows dark again as the statue raises up, sealing them within the tomb. A voice comes from the statue, and they convince it that they are good by offering items of their own to keep in the tomb. With some great persuasion rolls, Derf gives up a can of beer, Karl gives away his father's holy symbol, and Tug offers up his darts, making up a story about his one true God, Dart-tholomew. The statue descends once again and they are allowed to go free. They emerge from the tomb and are immediately attacked by three Ankhegs - monstrous cockroach creatures that roam the desert. They are all knocked unconscious as the Ankheg overwhelm them. The episode comes to a close as Tug hears the singing of a metal weapon and the spray of hot blood on his face as his slips into blackness. 'Episode 09: The Red Sands - Part Two' Our heroes wake to find themselves in a tent, badly wounded, shackled to a rough bed of cloth. Across from them sits a hooded figure in leathers, her head wrapped in blue silks so all they can see is her face. She tells them that her name is Bry, and that she rescued them from the Ankheg and wishes to know more about why they are in The Red Sands. Tug explains their story and she releases them from their shackles. Karl mentions that they are in search of Sabatha's amulet and Bry's face goes white. She says she knows of this item, and beckons them to follow her. They walk through the desert camp, shielded from the sun by tall cliffs that loom over on three sides. Bry is respected in the camp as a leader of some sorts, and children of the camp look up to her as she passes. She leads them to a domesticated giant lizard's den, and they ride the lizards a few miles away from camp along and up the cliffs. As evening comes, she shows them a great city far on the horizon. She says that this is the ancient city of Khorbai, and with bitterness in her voice, tells them of a man named Karsis who forced his way to the throne many years ago. He has the amulet that they seek. Derf asks if she has any contacts in the city that they can connect with. Bry tells them that she is not from Khorbai, but leads them back to camp to the tent of a man named Aaron. Aaron was a former captain of the Grey Guard - sworn protectors of the old King, Verus. Aaron shows them a map of Khorbai and tells them of secret escape tunnels of the old kings that Karsis doesn't know about. They sit and chat with Bry and Aaron for the rest of the night, learning that Khorbai was once an incredible city, rich with exotic goods acquired through trade with other nations. Karsis became wicked and paranoid as the years went on, closing all city gates and cutting off trade and all communication outside the city walls. He now sits in his palace, doing nothing to improve the ever-declining infrastructure and health of his people around the districts of Khorbai. They head out with Aaron the next morning and reach the outskirts of the city. An enormous arena stands tall above the city walls, flanked by two golden statues of a large humanoid with smooth, white horns looking out over the city. Aaron explains that this is The Redemption Pit. With Karsis being as paranoid as he is, the dungeons below his palace fill quickly. He holds a frequent event known as "The Cleansing" that pits dozens of criminals against each other. The three last survivors are given their freedom in exchange for bowing at Karsis' feet and pleading for their life. Aaron leads them to the tunnel entrance and says his goodbyes, saying he cannot be seen inside the city, but should seek out a man named Simon in a Tavern called The Desert Rose. They enter the tunnel and are about to reach their destination when two large, green worms burst from the walls and stand towering over them, blocking the only ways forward. 'Episode 10: The Red Sands - Part Three' Derf charms one of the worms, names her Spot, and together they take care of the second as six more worms crash in from the ceiling. They hop on Spot and narrowly out run the other six with a well-placed spike growth spell. They come to a door and have to sadly leave Spot behind. Through the door is a tall ladder that leads up into the corner of the store room behind The Desert Rose. They enter the main bar and see that it is in shambles, a frail only man named Simon sitting at a bar full of broken bottles and glass. A scruffy dog sits beneath his stool with a dark black patch of fur around his left eye. They tell Simon they met Aaron and hand him a note that he subsequently reads and give to his dog, Patch, to burn in the fire. Simon perks up at the mention of Karsis and tells them he can set up a meeting, but he'll need time tomorrow to work out the details. They stay for the night and wake the next morning to find a note from Simon, telling them to explore the city while they wait for his return. Karl first decides to visit the Temple District in hopes of speaking to someone about getting a new holy symbol. He arrives to find the entire district has been deserted. A chain stretches around the area and the cathedrals and temples that once stood tall and beautiful are broken and in shambles, any remaining statues and relics of value stripped from inside. He eventually finds a run-down temple of his God, Mishakal, and attempts to rebuild her statue with what he can find. She comes to him in the form of fire and butterflies, and renews a sense of faith that he had lost, inscribing his shield with a blue infinity symbol and making it a new holy symbol for his spells. As he sits in prayer, dozens of guards flood in to arrest him. He goes away willingly. Derf decides to visit the poorest area of Khorbai called The Rags. He is used to mingling with riff-raff from his background, so he thinks he can learn more about the city by talking to the locals. He stumbles across a boy sneaking in through an alley window to steal some bread. They chat for a bit and Derf learns that the only people that have direct connection with Karsis are his own Grey Guard and the winners of The Cleansing. Derf asks what he can do to help and they visit the Market District where Derf teaches the boy some minor thieving tricks. During this adorable montage, a little boy runs through the street, bumping into Derf's side. Derf reaches out to grab the boy's arm and notices he has a huge, swollen black eye on the left side of his face. Just then, the familiar old voice of Simon rings out across the street. He screams of someone taking his pocket watch and points directly at Derf as guards come flooding the streets. Derf tells the other two boys to make a run for it, and as they do, he feels a hard object in his own pocket and pulls out a golden pocket watch. He tries to outrun the guards but is eventually run down and is taken away. Tug has decided to watch the bar for the day, tidying up the place and making it look more presentable. He takes pride in the tavern arts and hates to see a nice establishment in the dumps. Not a single customer enters the bar, and - hearing nothing from Derf, Karl, or Simon - drinks to himself and falls asleep. He wakes the next morning surrounded by four guards that tell him he's under arrest. He bounces up and fights, managing to nearly-down two of them before he is eventually overcome and is shackled away as well. 'Episode 11: The Red Sands - Part Four' Our heroes are led through the dungeons underneath the Palace of Kings. A large iron collar is placed around their neck and shoulders. The collar releases two blades that could chop their head off with a push of a button. They are put into individual cells for several hours, where Karl receives a note from Simon (hidden away in the wings of a cockroach) telling him this is all part of a bigger plan. Eventually they are taken from their cells and led to another room that raises up and places them in the Redemption Pit, surrounded by red boulders. Tug spots Karsis amongst the raging, possessed crowd, wearing Sabatha's amulet - and the Cleansing begins. Tug is attacked by a javelin-wielding foe who gets a few good shots on him. Tug convinces the man to team up, and he silently nods and runs off through the boulders. Derf sneaks around and is eventually confronted by an ironforged, crossbow-wielding enemy. In crocodile form, he is no match for Derf's death roll. Karl starts a fire to attract another combatant, but sees Tug approach instead. To his surprise, Tug attacks. After a quick fight, he realizes the figure is actually a shape-shifter named Eve, who must have either seen Tug in the arena or read his thoughts. Karl brings Eve within an inch of her life before she yields, and they join forces. 'Episode 12: The Red Sands - Part Five' The fight for their lives continues. Tug destroys a grenade-wielding dwarf in three strikes. Derf befriends an owl bear by the name of Sparky, finding a golden key at the end of its chain. Together they make quick work of a witch named Shattermast. Tug continues through the arena, finding Derf. After a brief misunderstanding on what sneaky is between Tug and Derf, Tug shrugs his shoulders and continues on. He eventually lands himself in a fight with a bald human monk. Karl and Derf overhear this fight and join in the fray. After defeating the monk, the gang is together once again. Just then, the central pillar begins to move. Several levels of platforms spread out and spin around the tower, ending at the top platforms which hold three golden chests to match the key Derf holds in his hand. They decide to go and find the remaining two keys being held by the last two owlbears. As they approach the first, a massive orc with two-foot-long tusks emerges from the rocks. He holds in his pack a series of long javelins, taken from the dead body of the javelenier Tug met at the beginning of the battle. Tug chugs a health potion and charges forward. 'Episode 13: The Red Sands - Part Six' Tug and Karl take care of the orc while Derf makes friends with the remaining two owl bears, swiping the last golden keys. As the gang climbs the spinning tower, they are attacked by a dragonborn sorcerer who steals one of the keys from Tug. Eve emerges from the rocks and charges at Karl, bent on revenge. The gang is able to fend off their attackers, taking the key back and resuming their course to the top of the tower. Karl and Tug place their keys in the chest at the top, and their collars drop to the ground. As Derf goes to do the same, Eugene and a small boy climb up the platform opposite him. Derf recognizes this as the same boy from the rags. He wears a similar collar, and there are seconds to spare with only one key left. In a moment of heroism, Derf sacrifices himself to give the key up to the little boy. The boy reaches over and grabs Derf's arm, shoving the key into the chest which surprisingly frees both of them from their collars. The tower lowers to the ground and Karsis is not happy with how things have gone. He sets 20 members of his grey guard upon them, but as they go to attack, a metal boomerang flies through the air, lopping of their heads. Bry, Simon, Aaron, and a brute named Patch emerge from the rocks with an army of people from their desert camp. They have come to defeat Karsis and take back the city that was once theirs. 'Episode 14: The Red Sands - Part Seven' Bry steps forward, holding her resistance back. She confronts Karsis and removes her hood and head wraps, revealing smooth white horns beneath. It is revealed that Bry's name is really Namabria, and that she is Karsis' little sister. Karsis was meant to protect them when they were orphaned in the desert, but when they found shelter in Sabatha's tomb, Karsis was drawn to the amulet, taking it and leaving them behind. Bry's younger twin brothers were killed by skeletons and she was forced to flee. Upon hearing about his past, Karsis begins to shrink down to his formal self. Bry attempts to rip the amulet from him, but as she grabs at it, we see her boomerang explode from her back. The amulet pulsates and takes control over Karsis once again, who grows into a large electrified bull, leaving Bry's limp body on the ground. Our heroes eventually defeat Karsis by separating him from the amulet, and a curse is lifted from Khorbai. 'Episode 15: Goodbye Khorbai' The next morning, the gang heads to the high city for the funeral of Bry. Desert roses are placed around her body. Simon, Patch, and Aaron bring out a beaten and broken Kharsis, and Aaron presents our three heroes with a black blade to kill him once and for all. Karl and Derf do not agree with capital punishment. Karl gives a moving speech about how Bry would not want this to happen, and drags him outside the city gates to be banished instead. Derf reunites with his thief friend, Philonious, and Karl returns to the temple of Mishakal to renounce his oath of treachery and claim a new oath to the ancients. They return to the Arcane Tower to do some shopping before heading to the Archmage. On the way to the Archmage, Derf collapses and Karl and Tug drag him to the Archmage's quarters. The Archmage revives him, and tells them that it's time they learn the truth about what has been going on. They are transported through several of the Archmage's memories, where they learn that they have inherited a curse from their fathers, who first discovered the temple in the Misty Wood. It is revealed to them that the Archmage knew their fathers personally, and witnessed each of their deaths as the curse consumed them. The marks on Tug, Derf, and Karl's hands are the marks of the curse, but are also the only reason they are able to handle the totems of Pelor without being consumed by their power. They are dying, like their fathers, but are the only people who can control these items and rid the world of the Dread King once again. Category:Browse